hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Yusa
Emi Yusa(遊佐 恵美 Yusa Emi?) / Emilia Justina (エミリア・ユスティーナ Emiria Yusutīna?) is the main female protagonist and the Hero who defeated the Demon King Satan. After forcing the Demon King to retreat from Ente Isla, she followed him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Demon Lord, she lost most of her powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. She is a half human/half angel. Background Emilia Justina was born to her parents, an ordinary farmer named Nord Justina, and the angel Laylah. Knowing she had committed a taboo by birthing a child to a human, her mother fled, leaving Emilia to be raised by her father on his farm located somewhere on the Western Continent. During Satan's conquest, the child lived a peaceful life with her father, Nord Justina. Despite fearing the day they would be accosted by the encroaching demon army, he assured her that their village would be protected by the Church, putting her mind at ease. Her life changed drastically one afternoon when representatives from the Ente Islan Church arrived at her home to train Emilia as the Hero who could free the world of the Demon King Satan. While the young child remained uncertain of her fate, the clergy went on to explain her responsibilities as the daughter of an angel. Her father confirmed this by telling Emilia of her mother's true nature, allowing her to be passed into the care of the Church. Although reluctant at first, her motivation was fueled when she received news of her father's apparent death when the Demon King's army laid waste to their fields only days after her departure. In reality, Nord Justina was taken by Laylah and hidden safely on Earth during this time, though Emilia remained unaware of her father's true fate. During her crusade across Ente Isla, she fought alongside the Allied Knights Order in order to drive back the evil horde. Emilia defeated Lucifer in the West, freeing her home continent from the demon oppression. Although the hero believed she had killed him in the struggle, the fallen Angel survived the encounter and escaped, with Emilia being unaware of his continued existence. During her subsequent battles, she defeated the remaining three Demon Generals, taking out Adramelech in the North, forcing Alciel's retreat in the East, and slaying Malacoda in the South before proceeding to the central continent to confront the leader of the demons. With the help of Emeralda, Albert, and the High Priest Olba, she proceeded to storm the Demon King's stronghold, engaging the evil tyrant in a fierce battle in which they overwhelmed the dark ruler, eventually slicing off one of his horns. Angered by his defeat, Satan declared he would leave Ente Isla in the hands of the humans, vowing one day to return and conquer it for himself. Opening a magical vortex in the sky, he fled to another world alongside Alciel. Emilia pursued him through the portal in order to finish their battle, but her companion, Olba Meyer, had failed to reach her in time. Upon reaching the other side of the Gate, the hero found herself alone on Earth and bereft of the majority of her powers. She forged an identity under the alias "Emi Yusa" while registering herself as an adult in her twenties. Desiring to find and finish the Demon King, Emi continued her search and moved into a small apartment somewhere in Tokyo, getting a job at a call center to sustain her living expenses. During this time she established a friendly relationship with her co-worker Rika Suzuki. Story 'Volume 1' Emi's first encountered King Satan in Japan while standing at a crosswalk in the rain, but failed to recognize him at first. Seeing that she had neglected to bring an umbrella, Sadao Maou kindly lent her his own, noting that he wasn't far from the MgRonald's where he works. She identified him shortly thereafter and set out to confront the Demon Lord, pulling a knife on him during their second encounter later that night. Rather than express fear of the hero's wrath, Maou calmly noted the absence of her Sacred Sword, discerning that she must have ended up in a similar state as him, as he had purchased the very same knife from a nearby 100-yen shop. The racket attracted an officer's attention, who brought them to the police station for questioning, mistakenly taking the would-be knife fight for a lovers' quarrel. Emi became indignant at the insinuation that she was dating the Devil King, but upon leaving police custody, chose to suspend his execution for the night. Instead she resolved to keep an eye on Maou's day-to-day activities. After a few days spent observing Maou and Ashiya, she found that the demons had been leading the lives of ordinary Japanese citizens, and thus offered to spare Maou's life as long as he remained on Earth. He ultimately refused, declaring that he still had plans as the Demon Lord to conquer both Ente Isla and the Earth. During their heated confrontation, the duo was greeted by a hail of magic bullets from an unknown assailant, forcing them both to flee to a more populated area to avoid the danger. As they ran for it, Emi dropped her wallet and was left without travel money. Although extremely unwilling, she requested to stay overnight at Castle Overlord, having lost her means to return home. The next day, Emi received a mysterious call at her workplace. The person on the other end threatened to eradicate her, the Hero, as well as the Demon Lord. Later, she stumbled upon Shirō Ashiya spying on Maou and Chiho on their date, angrily confronting the Demon General concerning their intentions for the teenage girl. While watching the couple from a distance, she notes Chiho's outfit and salon-fresh hairstyle, quickly discerning that she is romantically interested in Maou. Despite Ashiya's assurances that his master was simply helping out a co-worker, Emi forces him into getting a table at the cafe so that they can spy on the conversation more closely, much to the Demon General's hesitance. Upon hearing Chiho confess her feelings, the hero confronts them openly, scornfully warning the teenage girl that nothing good will come of her relationship with Maou. Her words only anger Chiho, who begins to believe that Emi was his ex-girlfriend. The high school girl remains unaware of Maou's true identity, having only seen the kind-hearted personality he developed while on Earth. Maou attempts to stop the ensuing argument, but his pleas are interrupted when the underground mall they were in suddenly collapses, burying everyone underneath the rubble. Chiho wakes up to an apologetic Emi, who formally introduces herself before calmly explaining her dislike of Maou. While she does not reveal the existence of Ente Isla or the demons' true identities, the hero makes it clear that she was never on good terms with Maou. She then uses magic to put Chiho to sleep, hoping to lessen the emotional impact of the incident. Emi subsequently orders Maou to reveal himself, expressing surprise upon seeing that he had regained some of his demonic appearance and powers. Wary that he would use them for evil, Emi prepares to summon her Sacred Sword to cut him down, but cannot bring herself to do so when the Demon King announces his intention to save the others who were injured in the cave-in. She watches as Maou clears away the rubble with his powers, not able to believe that the Demon Lord that had thrown Ente Isla into chaos was helping humans. Emi showed up the next morning at "Castle Overlord" to return some money Maou had lent her when she dropped her wallet. She lost her footing on the stairs when leaving, thus stayed to get her wounds treated. Seeing his warm and gentle nature for herself, the hero finally loses her composure, sadly questioning why someone capable of kindness had brutally terrorized Ente Isla. Left at a loss for words, Maou apologized for his past actions, claiming that he never truly understood humans until being forced to life as one. Before Emi could respond, Ashiya returns with Chiho, who becomes distressed upon seeing Maou and Emi in various states of dishevel, and subsequently flees the apartment. The group is then approached by the landlady, who openly muses over the situation, dropping a hint that Chiho may have been affected by an Idea Link at some point. Fearing for the worst, the trio follows after the high school student, only to find that she has been taken hostage by the fallen angel, Lucifer. Emilia is shocked to see him alive after supposedly killing the archdemon during their battle in Ente Isla, but her surprise turns to horror and betrayal when the High Priest Olba emerges from nearby, revealing himself as Lucifer's accomplice. Before they can act, Alciel is struck down by the devious duo, forcing Emi and Maou to retreat with the injured demon in tow. The group is quickly intercepted by Olba, who greets them with gunfire while Lucifer blasts Maou through the shoulder, heavily injuring the former Demon King. Emilia expresses surprise that her former companion is using a firearm, but the rogue priest shrugs off the comment, claiming that he has to conserve his magic power in order to return to Ente Isla. Unwilling to provoke the situation further, Maou teleports them away. Emi rudely calls him a wimp while dismissing his foray into a crowded street as an attempt to find medical treatment. Before their bickering can escalate, Maou is blasted through the chest by an attack from Lucifer, seemingly killing him due to the frailness of his human body. Emi pleads with him to stand up, but the fallen archangel only mocks them while Olba gives the order to finish them off. Seeing that they no longer need a hostage, Lucifer drops Chiho's motionless form into the streets, but her life is saved by Emi, who catches the falling teenager at the cost of breaking her kneecaps. Lucifer then casts several destructive spells on the nearby bridge in an attempt to crush the Hero and eliminate possible witnesses, but is stopped by the return of Maou. The hapless fast-food worker returns to his true form as the Demon King Satan and halts the collapse of the bridge, saving the lives of the humans as well. Emilia is initially surprised by his revival, but quickly deduces that Maou had brought them to a crowded area in order to regain his powers by absorbing the panic and fear caused by Lucifer's actions. Chiho awakens in time to witness the Demon King's magic with the Hero confirming her suspicions that the creature before them is actually Maou. Emilia comforts the teenage girl before encasing her in a protective barrier, deciding that Chiho had earned the right to know the truth about them while vowing to protect her. Seeing the Demon King struggling just to hold up the bridge, Emi calls forth her armor and Sacred Sword and joins the battle. Although he is initially unable to participate in the fight, the former Demon King erects a barrier to protect the innocent bystanders in the streets below, allowing her to focus entirely on the enemy. Emilia fearlessly engages Lucifer in mid-air, but is unable to severely wound him due to her waning Celestial Force. Pushed back by the enemy onslaught, she is rescued by the reappearance of Alciel, whose life had been saved by a small bit of magic given to him by Maou following his supposed death. Although she is reluctant to fight alongside the demons, the two manage to cooperate long enough to stave off the enemy. Emilia uses her blade to deflect a bullet shot by Olba from behind before disarming him, forcing the priest to use his own holy magic to fight back. Before he can attack them, Satan personally enters the battle, sending Olba smashing into the side of a building and rendering him unable to move. Emi, Chiho, and Ashiya watch as the Demon King blasts Lucifer into submission with a multi-layered series of offensive spells. With the fallen angel grounded and Olba beaten unconscious, the trio turns their attention to Chiho, who in the moments following the battle, politely questions their true nature. Maou declares his true identity as a Demon King from another world, but Emi shrugs off the question, claiming she is a human, though she possesses half-angel blood. This last revelation surprises the demons, but their conversation is interrupted by the timely reappearance of Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende. She happily embraces her fellow heroes as they step through the Gate, only stopping when they question the identities of her two companions. Maou and Ashiya confirm they are indeed the Demon King and General Alciel before telling the humans to wait for them at the "Devil's Castle" later on. Once they have departed the scene, Maou uses the majority of his power to fix the city and erase the memories of those who witnessed the battle, ruling that as the Demon King, he must take responsibility for Lucifer's actions. Back at the apartment complex, their new visitors react with surprise upon seeing the Demon King's lackluster living arrangements. During the ensuing conversation, Emi explains the recent events to her friends, also learning that the voice Chiho had been hearing due to the Idea Link belonged to Albert. While her friends wish for her to return to Ente Isla to help them tend to the problems that have arisen in her absence, Emi refuses on the grounds that she must stay to keep tabs on the Demon King. Before they depart through the Gate, Albert warns her that the Church has been up to shady dealings since Satan's defeat. Emilia sees them off before returning home, knowing that the escalating problems back in Ente Isla would eventually reach the rest of them on Earth. 'Volume 2' While working at the Call Center some time later, Emi receives a suspicious call from Maou, who claims that they were performing a hacking experiment with their new computer and had subsequently tapped into her phone line via the internet. Angry that the demons had called her at work, she angrily rebukes them, expressing outrage upon learning that their resident hacker, Hanzō Urushihara, is the none other than Lucifer. She questions why they allowed the Fallen Angel to move in with them, but they hang up without much comment, prompting her to visit Maou at MgRonald's later that day. He expresses annoyance that she would bother him at his workplace, but she counters by mentioning their earlier phone call, then angrily demands to know why he allowed Lucifer to live in the apartment. The former Demon King mentions that Olba was arrested for their violent actions, rationalizing that Lucifer was involved, and would have joined the rogue priest in police custody had he no place to hide. Personality Overall, Emi is a strong-willed and determined hero, displaying many admirable qualities befitting of one in her position; among which are a pure heart, boundless courage, unwavering loyalty to those closest to her, and a deep-seated desire to protect the innocent. While initially hesitant to become the great hero of Ente Isla, the death of her father at the hands of the Demon Army ignited a fire in the heart of the young hero, giving her a motivation to train harder and strike down those who destroyed her village. Due to her personal losses, she sees all demons as her enemy, most of all their leader, the Demon King Satan Jacob. These beliefs lead her to single-handedly drive back the Demon Armies, eventually slicing off the horn of their leader, and forcing him to flee to another world. Perhaps some of her more noticeable qualities are her intelligence and a strong sense of responsibility, both of which are shown when she follows the demons to Earth and keeps a close watch on them without stirring up trouble. Emilia is portrayed as the kind of person who thinks through before acting, carefully considering each situation and investigating her surroundings before choosing to confront a possible problem. Despite losing most of her supernatural abilities upon arriving in Japan, she appears quick to adapt, smoothly assuming a false identity and modern human lifestyle to the point where she can blend in with modern Japanese Society without arousing suspicion from her colleagues. She sees the Demon King as her own responsibility and thus remains on Earth for the purpose of protecting others should he resume his evil agenda, displaying both stubbornness and personal sacrifice in doing so. Despite her half-angel blood, Emilia's desire for vengeance against the Demon King often causes her to appear bitter and short-tempered, prompting her to lash out at him even in the most inappropriate times. Nevertheless she is able to keep a rational head in most situations, thinking before choosing to fight, watching rather than acting, and rarely causing trouble that could inexplicably inflict harm to others. Although she initially sees the Demon King's peaceful human life and kind personality on Earth as nothing more than an act, Emi soon learns that his generosity and kindness are genuine. This only fuels her anger, as she has trouble understanding why someone capable of kindness could have done so many horrible things in Ente Isla, though he hesitantly apologizes, claiming not to have understood humans before being forced to life as one. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she no longer despises Maou as she once did, and the two are shown speaking candidly with each other on Earth. They currently display a paranoia and distrust of each others' motives more than outright hostility, and have not fought since beginning new lives in Japan, aside from humorous verbal disagreements. While she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Emilia displays a kind and caring personality outside of conflict. Above all else she values the happiness and safety of those closest to her, showing a strong protectiveness towards Chiho Sasaki, even putting aside her dislike of Maou to protect their mutual friend in times of danger. Emi also expresses great affection for her adopted daughter, Alas Ramus, and willingly spends time with the former Demon Lord due to his status as the child's appointed father, forming an odd family dynamic that suits her so long as her child is happy. Due to her desire to create a world where everyone can live peacefully together, she often comes off as idealistic or naive, even causing her to butt heads with Crestia Bell over the necessity of death in the resolution of conflict. Emilia also expresses disgust at the actions of the Church she once served, and the governments of Ente Isla, all of whom began vying for power Ente Isla in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Disliking the actions of her former superiors, and disheartened by the actions of the High Priest Olba, Emilia sees the true corruption hidden beneath the surface even without the Demon King's presence. She no longer affiliates herself with any of the factions in their homeland, instead opting to seek her own form of justice. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Appearance Emi has long magenta hair that extends all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right are weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair protrudes from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangles above her face. She has yellowish green eyes while in human form, and is shown to wear many different outfits in the human world, her most common outfit being the uniform she wears for work. Likewise her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved, white, collar shirt and a gray vest slightly open in the front to reveal the front of her shirt and the purple bow below her neckline. This attire is complete with a pair of high heels and a dark plaid skirt that cuts off a few inches above her knees, revealing the length of her legs. As the hero of Ente Isla, she wears decorative silver armor with a golden trim that covers her torso, shoulders, and backside. There is a tiny opening right below her collar, below which is a golden crest situated above her breastplate, the bottom half of the armor opening in the front to show her waist, revealing a ruffled black skirt with white frills and leggings. Her knees and lower legs are clad in metallic boots with a similar look to her body armor, with matching arm-guards protecting her lower arms and elbows. While utilizing her full power, Emilia's hair turns a shade of bright silver and her eyes change to an orange hue. She can call forth her armor and sword at will, making the hero transformation almost instantaneously. Character Relationships Sadao Maou Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. On Earth, they still tend to be at odds with each other but on a smaller scale. She seems to be conflicted with her intention to kill Satan, having seen the compassion his human self is capable as compared to her idea of the Demon Lord in the past. They are currently raising Alas-Ramus as they had decided to be her parents; this has created many situations to bring them closer. In Volume 10 of the light novel, it is revealed that she has developed feelings for Maou, due to their time spent together. Shirō Ashiya During their first encounter, Emilia fought with the Demon General Alsiel, driving him into a retreat to the Demon Lord's Castle on the Central Continent. While having been mortal enemies back in Ente Isla, they share a cordial acquaintance on Earth, speaking to each other civilly despite a certain sense of dislike still lingering between them. Due to her hatred of the Demon King's past exploits back home, Emi does not hesitate to put down Maou in front of Ashiya, which aggravates him to no end. In addition to this, she also finds his frugal nature to be quite irritating, often pointing out his tightfisted habits, or exploiting them in order to coerce information from him. Rika Suzuki Her friend and colleague at Dokodemo, Rika appreciates Emi for not prying into her past when the former revealed that she was originally from Kobe. Rika is usually seen hanging out with Emi at work and in their free time. After Emi refused to join her for dinner after work, Rika became curious about her friend's personal life, eventually finding out about the hero's hostile relationship with Sadao Maou. She initially assumes the two are dating, much to Emi's horror, but her investigations into the topic eventually Rika to meet Ashiya, who clears away the misinterpretations with a story of his own. While highly supportive of her friends, Rika has a tendency to pry into Emi's personal business, though the latter takes it in stride, never holding it against her. Chiho Sasaki They did not get off to a good start, as on their first meeting Emi warned Chiho about Maou's character and unwittingly mislead Chiho into thinking that she had a relationship with Maou. Now, she is on friendly terms with Chiho, the only human on earth that knows the true identity of the people from Ente Isla. At times, she gets jealous of Chiho's chest size. Powers and Abilities In Ente Isla, she was known to be very powerful, able to single-handedly push back the demonic forces and fight the Demon Lord and his generals on equal grounds. In the human world, she was initially forced to preserve her waning powers so could open a Gate back to Ente Isla. Later, Emeralda provides her with a drink called Holy Vitamin Beta that would help replenish her magical reserves while on Earth. She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat by Albert Ende. 'Celestial Force' Like the angels and many other followers of the Ente Islan Church, Emilia possesses a number of abilities that can be utilized through the manipulation of holy magic. *'Barrier Creation': This protects the target from harm. *'Memory Manipulation': By touching the target's forehead, she can erase a person's memories. *'Sleep Magic': By touching the target's forehead, she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy Projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Olba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter the priest's surprise attack against Ashiya. * Flight: 'Emi is shown to be capable of flight using her Celestial Force. 'Sacred Sword - Better Half Her sacred sword, 'Better Half', is made from a heavenly metal (天銀 tianyin). It can only be used by the offspring of a human and angel. Being crafted from a fragment of Yesod, a piece from the mythical Tree of Life, the blade possesses the ability to assimilate other fragments, thereby increasing its power. Previously held in the possession of the Church, 'Better Half' was given to her so that she could battle and defeat the Demon King as the Hero. *'Swordsmanship:' When taken by the Church of Ente Isla, Emilia started undergoing training so that she could wield the mighty blade. Her skill is such that she can use the sword to effortlessly parry and reflect magical blasts and bullets simply by shifting the position of her wrist. *'Heavenly Flames: '''It was shown that it engulfed her blade with fire with enough power to strike down Urushihara. It is unknown if this is an inherent ability of the Better Half or if she can perform it with any weapon. 'Endurance/Recovery' Emi's human body is more fragile on Earth than it is in Ente Isla, thus when she caught a falling Chiho, the impact sent her to her knees and broke the bones in her legs in the process. However, she could move and recover from her injuries soon after. 'Enhanced Reflexes' Emi is shown to be able to dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. Trivia *Her original name "Emilia" means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to ''yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. Gallery Really.jpg Emi-design.jpg|Character design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Emidesign.jpg Emi-facial1.jpg|Character face design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Emi-facial2.jpg|Character face design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Tree2.jpg Ran.jpg Slash.jpg|Emi Yusa meeting Sadao Maou for the first time in the other world Nani.jpg Emi Armor.png|Emilia Justina in full armor Emi White.png|Helmet-less Emilia Justina in Ente Isla Hataraku - Emi Beach.jpg images (2).jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6b11.jpg Emi Sword.jpg|Evolving Holy Sword "Better Half" Manga.jpg|Emi as seen in the manga 20130523235054376.jpg hataraku_maou_sama_02_6.jpg Epic-faces.png Category:Half Angel Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human